Delight
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: Daryl tiene un sueño, no apto para menores, con Tsugumi. Al otro día, no puede ni mirarla a la cara y la evita todo el día, pero quizás pase una que otra cosa que no estaba en sus planes. DarylxTsugumi. AU.


**N/A: ****Octavo desafío con yume25sora, al fin he terminado este fiiic wiii. ****No saben cuanto me ha costado, así que espero no esté tan malito jajaja **

**Advertencias: AU (nada del apocalipsis pasó, aquí solo tenemos a dos adolescentes normales aka:con las hormonas alborotadas). Escenas no aptas para menores de... 14, 15? Bueno, quien soy yo para juzgar xD Daryl yTsugumi se conocen desde antes, son compañeros de clases o algo así... se los dejo a su imaginación. Aaaah, una Ayase super bad-ass ;) **

**Nada me pertenece, etc.**

* * *

Tsugumi está sonrojada. Siente la respiración cálida del rubio en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.  
Daryl ha cerrado la puerta, y atrapa a la chica entre esta y él. Es de noche, y la luz de la luna se cola por la ventana, iluminando débilmente la habitación.

El chico pone una mano en la cintura y sube por su espalda, hasta encontrar el cierre del traje. Lo baja lentamente, besándola en los labios con delicadeza. La prenda que se ajusta a su hermosa figura ya está en sus caderas. Debajo no trae nada, y eso hace que Daryl se desconcierte.

Se sonroja furiosamente, igual que Tsugumi.

- No me mires así, pervertido.

Daryl retrocede un poco, pero luego vuelve a mirar hacia la chica. Su pelo brilla por la luz, el color de sus labios rojos de tanto besarlos. Sus hombros y su piel blanca. Su pecho descubierto.  
Una nueva corriente de deseo lo atraviesa, esta vez no se detiene a pensar. Avanza hacia Tsugumi, la envuelve nuevamente en sus brazos y le besa el cuello. Muerde ligeramente, pasando por sus hombros y bajando por su cuello. Llega más abajo, lamiendo y dejando marcas.

Toma a Tsugumi de la mano y la acerca más a él. Está ansioso, y Tsugumi lo parece también. Pero todo se siente tan bien, sus manos recorriendo su piel, el calor que desprende su cuerpo, solo quiere...

El pitido de la alarma resuena en sus oídos, cortando así inmediatamente el hilo de sus fantasías. Gruñe debajo de la almohada, bosteza y estira sus brazos.

Sus ojos se abren inmensamente cuando recuerda el sueño y se revuelve en medio de las frazadas desordenadas, apoyando los codos en la cama. Su respiración se detiene, y se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Nunca había tenido esa clase de sueños con ninguna persona que conociera. Tener un sueño de esa clase, con LA ENANA, era impensable, era, era... ¡demente!

Mientras seguía pensando más imágenes se le venían a la cabeza. Se levantó con violencia, sacándose la ropa para dirigirse a la ducha rápidamente. Su corazón palpitaba de forma extraña...

Tsk. Esto era **imposible.**

* * *

Durante el día no puede evitar tratar de alejarse de la chica, y cada vez que escucha su chillona voz en los pasillos, gira sobre sus talones y se devuelve justo por donde vino. Las escenas del sueño aún lo perturban, y lo que es peor, aún le hacen sentir cosquilleos en donde definitivamente _no debería_.

La culpabilidad lo carcome, la ansiedad de guardar _ese_ secreto le pesa.

Por suerte, esta semana no tendrían clases ya que todos estaban demasiado ocupados con el festival de invierno... Incluyendo Tsugumi. A él en realidad no le interesaban mucho las actividades, así que se limitaba a ayudar de vez en cuando, en los momentos en que se encontraba demasiado aburrido o no quería pensar en nada más.

Pero dicen por ahí que el tiro te puede salir por la culata, y Daryl estaba por comprobar que para su desgracia no podían estar más en lo correcto.

Como intenta pasar lo más discreto, al menos hasta que se le pase, decide ir por la parte de atrás de la escuela cuando se dirige al área de los profesores. Viene leyendo los papeles que debe entregar, tratando de distraerse del aburrimiento rutinario. Ahí es cuando su destino es sellado: cegada por un montón de cajas apiladas en brazos, Tsugumi se acerca del lado contrario que él.

No tardan en colisionar, y para cuando los dos logran comprender que ha pasado, se dan cuenta que la posición en que están es _un poco desventajosa_.

Daryl siente un peso entre sus piernas, Tsugumi se sonroja furiosamente.

- ¿Podrías, quizás, quitarte de encima? -le reclama el rubio, intentando conservar la calma.

- ¿Podrías fijarte por donde vas, idiota?

Respuesta esperable de Tsugumi.

- Ahora tendrás que ayudarme, por pesado. Ten.

Pronto tiene dos cajas encima y sigue sin entender porqué la ayudado sin resistirse más. Le dirige miradas furiosas, que ella simplemente le responde con sonrisas divertidas. Al final se resigna, con un suspiro, y ella emite alguno que otro comentario sobre el festival, aunque su desinterés sobre el tema es palpable.

- ¿Y dime, por qué le encargaron a un enana cómo tú que llevara las cajas?

Tsugumi le mira con una sonrisa irónica, sin contenerse al responder ácidamente.

- Si no hubiera holgazanes incompetentes como tú, quizás no tendría que estar haciendo esto.

Daryl se ríe ante su comentario, decide que quizás esta chica le agrada. Un poco.

* * *

Siguen hablando después del "incidente", de hecho. Daryl no se olvida del sueño, por más que trate de resistir a su inconsciente, pero al menos ya no intenta negar que de una manera u otra la enana le atrae.

Sin embargo, las cosas no cambian mucho entre ellos: pasan tiempo juntos, hablando sobre tantas cosas que Daryl no sabía que le interesaban hasta que cierta chica de pelo morado le enseñó que cada cosa en el mundo puede ser algo nuevo.

Pero él no era la única persona que se daba cuenta de esta situación, y para la suerte de Daryl, la mejor amiga de Tsugumi era una chica que contaba con el don del sentido común.

Ahí se encontraba Ayase, en la silla del frente, pidiendo dos cafés para la mesa que compartían.

- Bueno -habló la chica de pelo castaño, revolviendo el contenido de la taza- Supongo que sabes de qué quiero hablarte.

- Si lo supiera, no me hubieras raptado, idiota.

- ¿A quién le dices idiota, rubiecito? Mira, todo hubiera sido más fácil si no hubiera tenido que obligar a Shuu a que te arrastrara hasta aquí. En serio, no sé que es lo que ve Tsugumi en ti -hizo una pausa para beber su café- Sí, no pongas esa cara de perdido en el espacio. Por si no has usado esa cosa que tienes allá arriba, lo único que nos une a los dos es en este momento Tsugumi. De eso quería hablar.

Tragó, expectante a lo que Ayase iba a decir.

- ¿Tsu-

- No, sabes qué, cambio de planes. Yo hablo, tu escuchas. No te quitaré más de dos minutos...

Tsugumi está esperando, ¿sabes?. Ya le he dicho varias veces, que ella haga el primer movimiento, pero bueno, es Tsugumi, que podemos hacer. Es tan cabeza hueca como para no estar segura si tú... A bueno, eso no importa ahora. Primero que todo quiero saber algo. Sin mentiras, ¿entendido?.

Asintió, escéptico.

- ¿Te gusta Tsugumi, cierto?

- ¿La enana? Pffff, ¿a quién podría gustarl-?

La palmada que dio Ayase en la mesa se sintió por todo la cafetería.

- Ayase-san -le habló Shuu, que estaba sentado en otra mesa, junto a Inori- Deberías calmarte un poco, estás asustando a los demás.

- Si, lo siento. En fin... Mira rubiecito, te doy una última oportunidad, si me dices que no, simplemente me iré y no insistiré más-

- ¡Ya! Ya entendí. Uuuf... Tsugumi... la enana... me -hizo una pausa- megusta- declaró entre dientes finalmente.

- ¿Aaaah? ¿Fue eso el aleteo de una mosca? ¡¿Escuchaste algo, Shuu!? Creo que deberías hacer un mejor intento si quieres...

- ¡Que me gusta Tsugumi, por la mierda!

- Muy bien, muy bien. Prosigamos.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Ayase le dio sinceros escalofríos.

- La verdad es que llevan mucho tiempo así, y pensaba que quizás eras muy estúpido para darte cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero veo que ese no es el caso. Ahora, el problema es que no te has atrevido a decírselo Y, ¿sabes que es lo peor? Que no te das cuenta que Tsugumi está... Ah, en fin. Ahora solo quiero que te levantes, vayas al dormitorio, y le pides salir de una buena vez. ¿Qué tal el plan?

- Yo no sigo las ordenes de nadie, ¡y menos de alguien como tú! Me voy -dijo, levantándose- Y te aseguró que no iré. Por nada del mundo.

- Como digas, te doy el número de habitación, por si te interesa.

Daryl se detuvo en el acto. Ayase tomó una servilleta y escribió los dígitos rápidamente.

- ¿Lo quieres, o no?

Daryl nunca había odiado más a un pedazo de papel.

Estiró su mano, tratando de arrebatarle el papel a Ayase, que lo sostenía doblado en una mano, burlona. Pero la castaña, que esperaba el ataque, movió su mano en el instante.

- Lo sabía, jajaja. Que fácil eres de leer, Yan. Toma, de nada.

Sin más nada que decir, Daryl murmuró un gracias entre dientes que solo Ayase, entre risas, pudo escuchar.

* * *

Daryl miró el recinto con cierto recelo. No podía estar aquí a estas horas, ya que era el dormitorio de chicas y no era precisamente la hora del almuerzo.

Dio la vuelta, para comprobar si lo que decía esa servilleta realmente era correcto.

Cuando miró el agujero escondido entre las enredaderas y hojas, donde podía caber fácilmente agachado, se dio cuenta de que Ayase no mentía. La entrada secreta daba al edificio más alejado del recinto, donde a esta hora nadie transitaba.

Caminó sigilosamente y se apoyó en la pared trasera del edificio, miró por la esquina a ver si había alguien, aunque era bastante improbable.

- Oh, miren a quién tenemos aquí, si no es Daryl Yan, el idiota más prepotente del universo. ¿Qué hace su señoría por estos humildes lugares, llamado comúnmente por la plebe el dormitorio de mujeres, en donde _no_ deberías estar a esta hora?

La cara de desconcierto de Daryl no hacía más que provocar brotes de risa ahogados en Tsugumi, que intentaba no hacer mucho ruido.

- ¿Cómo supiste qué-?

- Ayase -le interrumpió, mostrando la pantalla iluminada de su celular con una mano, mientras sonreía.

Esa desgraciada.

- ¿Bueno, qué haces aquí?

- Yo... -Daryl intentó decir algo, pero las palabra simplemente no salían. Sentía un presión en el pecho que le impedía hablar.

Miró a Tsugumi, tratando de evaluar la situación.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su cabello. Su sonrisa burlona, increíblemente cálida y familiar para él, sus ojos brillantes y expectantes, era toda una escena a contemplar. Respiró hondo, resuelto.

- Quería hablar... Emh, sí, eso... Ah...

- ¿Sobre qué? Estás actuando un poco extraño...

- Sí, es que...

_A la mierda el mundo._

- ¡Me gustas, enana!

Silencio. Tsugumi sonrojada como nunca.

- ¡Espera espera espera! -le dijo, tratando de procesar lo que el rubio había dicho- ¿Eso fue... Eso fue una declaración? ¿Estás hablando en serio? Pero yo creía... O sea no esperaba que tú... y yo -le dijo alternándose su dedo para apuntase a ella y a él- En serio no-

Tsugumi no pudo continuar, porque los labios de Daryl acallaron sus cavilaciones.

La chica no pudo ahogar un gemido de sorpresa, pero cuando Daryl puso sus manos en sus caderas no pudo evitar rodear su cuello y devolver el beso. Se apegó más a él, sonriendo, sorprendida aún, pero sobretodo, feliz.

Bueno, después de todo Daryl quizás le debía un favor a Ayase, que en estos momentos se encontraba junto a Shuu entre las malezas espiando la escena con un mueca de asco, pero sintiéndose aliviada y sinceramente feliz por los dos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**

**Escribir a Ayase fue tan gracioso, lo juro XD Espero que no haya quedado tan OOC, porque así mucho tiempo que vi Guilty crown :c**

**(PD: Paula , malvada, espero que te haya gustado, a pesar de que vi esta serie hace como dos años XD/ Nacha, si estás leyendo esto, desgraciada. Te amodio, ya sabes).**


End file.
